Une journée éreintante
by TeamLouis
Summary: Après une journée épuisante, Lucius Malfoy n'a qu'une envie : se reposer ! Mais son fils n'est pas d'accord.


**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** inceste et lemon entre deux hommes

Ereintante. Ma journée fut tout simplement éreintante. C'est avec un bonheur non dissimulé que je rentre chez moi, dans mon luxueux manoir, épuisé après ces heures interminables au ministère. Je desserre ma cravate et déboutonne les premiers boutons de ma chemise blanche. Ce mois de juillet est particulièrement chaud, le soleil brille, et le ciel est d'un bleu étincelant, sans aucun nuage. Le salon dans lequel je pénètre est baigné de lumière, aussi je tire les lourds rideaux d'un tissu précieux pour préserver la fraîcheur de la pièce. Ma femme et mon fils ne semblent pas être à la maison, je m'autorise alors un petit verre de whisky Pur-Feu que je bois d'une traite. Un début de migraine se fait sentir, je monte vivement dans ma chambre, où la chaleur est cuisante. Mes vêtements rejoignent rapidement le sol, je me glisse sous le drap frais, portant uniquement un caleçon en soie noire. M'allongeant sur le ventre, je glisse mes bras sous l'oreiller, appréciant la sieste qui m'attend. Mais l'escalier grince, bientôt la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement, les lattes du parquet couinent sous le poids de mon visiteur. Son parfum empli déjà la pièce, une odeur sucrée, vanillée, délectable. Si féminin… Le lit s'affaisse, cet importun essaye d'être discret, je lui ferais remarquer plus tard que c'est complètement raté.

« -Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Veuillez m'excuser, _père_… »

Je me retourne subitement et plaque ma main sur sa bouche.

« -Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Tu préfères quand je t'appelle _Lucius _? susurre-t-il en accentuant les ''s''. »

La manière dont il prononce mon prénom me rend fou. Tout simplement fou. Cela suffit à me faire durcir comme jamais. Il le sait. Et il en joue. Il place une de ses jambes entre les miennes, et appuie délicatement contre la bosse qui déforme mon caleçon, je gémis.

« -Oui, je vois que tu préfères quand je t'appelle comme ça, dit-il en s' appuyant un peu plus. »

Je dois faire un gros effort pour ne pas montrer le plaisir que cette simple pression me procure.

« -Non Drago, pas maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête…

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est une excuse de femme.

-Et ?

-Tu n'es pas une femme. »

Que je mette les choses au clair : mon fils est tout simplement désespérant. Ceci dit, à cet instant, je me fiche de ma migraine, je le veux juste contre moi.

-Embrasse-moi, le supplie-je.

Il accepte ma demande en appuyant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa douceur me renverse à chaque fois. Ce n'est pourtant pas digne d'un Malfoy. Mais dans ces instants, nous ne sommes pas des Malfoy, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers puissants au sang pur, nous ne sommes pas sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort, nous sommes juste deux amants passionnés. Cela me fait penser à ces séries moldues à l'eau de rose, fleur bleue et tout ce qui s'en suit. Mes doigts se faufilent sous sa chemise et effleurent son ventre chaud et soyeux. Il soupire de contentement. Sa sensibilité m'impressionne, son plaisir est décuplé lors de nos ébats, sa douleur aussi. Un à un, avec une lenteur calculée, j'enlève les boutons de sa chemise et dégage le tissu de ses épaules, puis la jette au sol. D'un coup de rein, j'inverse les postions et le renverse sur le dos avant de m'installer entre ses jambes, qu'il écarte d'instinct en couinant d'appréhension.

« -Tu es débauché Drago…

-Ne dis pas que ça ne te plait pas, répond-t-il en me lançant un regard noir dont lui seul à le secret.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, souffle-je avant de m'emparer de son lobe d'oreille. »

Je déplace mes lèvres dans son cou, mordant sa peau fragile pour le marquer mien, lapant pour apaiser la douleur. Ses bras se ferment autour de mon cou pour m'inciter à continuer sur la même voie. Je dérive sur ses clavicules, son torse légèrement musclé, ces bouts de chair qui sont un grand point sensible chez lui. Il n'est plus qu'une masse gémissante. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés, ses joues rosies, son front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, ses poings crispés sur les draps, les lèvres rouges après les avoir tant mordues. Il est désirable. Je le veux mien maintenant. Je déboucle rapidement sa ceinture et baisse la fermeture de son jean, effleurant son érection imposante à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il cri.

« -S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…, chuchote-t-il comme une litanie sans fin. »

Je relève son bassin pour enlever plus facilement son pantalon, que j'envoie à travers la pièce, puis lui arrache son caleçon. Je perds toute notion du temps, seul lui et sa chaleur comptent, seul lui et ses gémissements comptent, seul lui et son odeur comptent, seul lui et son corps gracile comptent. Je suis un autre homme lorsqu'il est avec moi. Un homme meilleur.

« -J'ai envie de toi…, murmure-je à son oreille tandis que j'introduis deux doigts en lui.

-Je t'en prie, fais-moi l'amour, sanglote-t-il comme un enfant à qui l'on a refusé quelque chose.

-Tu es bien impatient aujourd'hui…

-C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a élevé comme ça, geint-il en remuant son bassin pour m'inviter silencieusement. »

Je souris contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant tendrement. Je meus délicatement mes doigts en lui, pour éviter des larmes de douleur inutiles. Il pousse brutalement mon bras et me plaque contre lui.

« -Ce que je désire, je le veux dans les instants qui suivent, siffle-t-il entre ses dents en serrant avec force ses jambes autour de mes hanches. »

Je le pénètre avec douceur, le faisant languir davantage, tandis qu'il griffe mon dos pour se venger. Le sang bat violement dans mes tempes, mais ma migraine n'y est pour rien : je dois faire un effort considérable pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement, mais l'idée de lui faire mal m'est insupportable. Son dos s'arque, et ses ongles éraflent mes poignets, pendant que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

« -Pardon… murmure-je en essuyant les perles salées du bout des doigts. »

Un Malfoy ne se fait pas pardonner. Mais là, c'est complètement différent. Je bouge lentement en lui, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma présence, avant qu'il n'entame lui aussi des coups de rein beaucoup plus brutaux. Je le suis dans son rythme, nous laissant rapidement dans le non-retour. Il cri lorsque j'heurte accidentellement sa prostate. Nos corps brûlants s'entrechoquent sensuellement, sa langue joue avec la mienne, ses mains glissent sur ma peau moite, mes doigts emmêlent ses cheveux, nos souffles sont erratiques. Je frappe sans relâche son point sensible jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne entre nos deux ventres dans un cri féminin. Trop féminin. Je le rejoins quelques instants plus tard dans un orgasme puissant, des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale, des étoiles passent devant mes yeux. Je me retire et me laisse tomber sur le matelas, affaibli, dans un état léthargique après cet orgasme fulgurant. Il vient se blottir contre mon torse et fait glisser mes cheveux sur ses doigts. Je suis horrible. Juste horrible. Cette relation est plus que malsaine, je le sais, lui trouve ça naturel. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre… Je perdrais tout. Mon métier, mon statut de Mangemort, ma richesse et ma prestance aristocrate, mon manoir, ma lignée. A la limite, je me fiche de tout ça. Je risquerais surtout de le perdre, lui. Et je ne le supporterais pas. Lui non plus. J'ai pourtant essayé, essayé de résister, essayé de ne pas céder à la tentation, essayé de m'intéresser au corps de ma femme plutôt qu'au sien, essayé de le repousser. A plusieurs reprises. « On ne contrôle pas les sentiments » il m'a dit un jour. Je comprends seulement maintenant ce qu'il a voulu dire. Oui. On peut me traiter de monstre, de fou, de pervers, de dégénéré sexuel, tout ce que vous voulez. Cela ne changera rien. Je suis amoureux. Amoureux de ce corps frêle et fragile, amoureux de ces yeux gris, amoureux de ces cheveux d'ange, amoureux de ce parfum si particulier qu'a sa peau, amoureux de ces courbes fines et féminines. Amoureux de lui, Drago Lucius Malfoy, mon fils, ma chair, mon sang, mon unique descendant. Peu importe. C'est lui que j'aime. Celui que j'ai vu naître, celui que j'ai élevé, celui que j'ai vu grandir. Ce que je m'apprête à lui dire peut paraître normal sortant de la bouche d'un père pour son enfant. Mais pas de mon cas. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce n'est plus mon fils. Il est devenu en peu de temps mon amant, mon amour, mon âme-sœur.

-Je t'aime…, chuchote-je à son oreille, juste avant qu'il s'endorme.

-Je… Me… Moi aussi…, répond-il dans un demi-sommeil.

Je le sens sourire contre ma peau nue. Mon bonheur est à portée de main. Avec lui, évidemment.


End file.
